In The Pursuit Of Knowledge
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Xigbar finds Zexion in the most obvious place that nobody ever checks.


**Title:** In The Pursuit Of Knowledge  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Setting:** The Library Of Alexandria, Olympia  
**Pairing:** Zexion & Xigbar  
**Characters:** Zexion, Xigbar, Saïx, Merlin, Xemnas  
**Genre:** Friendship/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 859  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, for XigZex Day  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Naughty Language, Zexion trafficks books out of the Library of Alexandria to Merlin  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Xigbar finds Zexion in the most obvious place that nobody ever checks.

**AN:** So, I really wanted to write something for 2/6 even if I don't _actually_ ship them? They're a brotp I can get behind, though, so that's what you get, guys. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**In The Pursuit Of Knowledge******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey, hey, hey, if it isn't our little bookworm~" Xigbar's lazy, sing-song words crept up behind Zexion, his fingers walking across the smaller man's shoulders, "How did I know I'd find _you_ here?"

"Perhaps because I stick out like a sore thumb and even the elderly man sans much-needed glasses can see that?" Zexion replied, visibly ruffled by the other's sudden presence. He didn't quite close the book in his hands, however, and Xigbar chuckled. For all Zexion knew, it was at his expense, but Xigbar didn't expand on why he felt the need to laugh.

"It's because you're Mr. English and this is the only library in history that you can actually visit that has information lost to all of mankind."

"Oh, so you _do_ listen when I talk," Zexion replied, glancing back down at his book and sighing as he gently placed a bookmark, which Xigbar didn't see him pull from anywhere, in his spot and close it, "I'm surprised."

"I listen when a lot of people talk." Xigbar said easily, shrugging slightly, "I like to listen."

"Need I remind you what I keep saying about eavesdropping?" It was Zexion's turn to chuckle, shaking his head a little as he sighed, the book slipping beneath his arm as he turned in the half-embrace he was still in.

"Nah, I heard you the first time."

"You just choose to ignore me."

"Bingo." Xigbar grinned, lifting a hand to tap the spine of the book Zexion seemed to be checking out, "So, what were you reading?"

"A book in ancient greek." Came the easy reply, a smirk overcoming Zexion's lips, "What did you expect?"

"Does it have a title?"

"Not one you would be interested in." Zexion shrugged nonchalantly, "Translating it to English would take more time than I care to expend on such a subject. But, before you ask, no, this isn't the book that details the recipe for Greek Fire."

"I… Wasn't going to ask." Maybe he should have thought about that. "Do I _look_ like Axel to you?" A pause, then, "But you read that one, didn't you?"

"Of course not. You're far too palatable to be Axel. And yes, naturally. It was one of the first ones I chose." Zexion sighed, setting the book down as he reached up, stretching out his body as far as he could and ending up on his tiptoes. "I have taken _this_ volume to Merlin and had him make a few copies, however. It would be senseless to let something so vital be lost."

"You running some secret book-copying hustle, then, kid?" Xigbar grinned, not even pretending to feel ashamed when Zexion smacked his arm. "That a no?"

"I have taken a few things to him that I thought were too much of a shame to be lost to the barbaric desires of men." Zexion replied, pursing his lips, "I do not see much of a problem with that. If he happens to give me munny for them, then that's his own prerogative."

"His _prerogative_, is it?" Xigbar whistled low, clapping his hands together, "Sounds to me like you're making yourself a living outside of your orders. Xemnas isn't going to like that."

"The Superior can hardly say anything." Zexion's hands drew up near his face as he shrugged again, "It's as if the whole Organization is plotting something or another. How could I possibly resist?"

"The Cloaked Schemer at his finest." Xigbar cackled, crossing behind him with a hand on the smaller's hip to keep himself balanced. Despite appearances, the spaces between shelves seemed more narrow with two people taking them up. "I getcha, I wouldn't rat ya out, anyways."

"I suppose it _is_ a _pony_tail, not a _rat_ tail, isn't it?" Zexion absently ran his hands through the elder man's hair, watching the grin blooming across his face once more. Why did he bother closing his mouth if he was just going to give that toothy grin again seconds later?

"Bitches can't resist the hair." He added unhelpfully, laughing when Zexion's fist collided with his bicep. "Ouch, kid."

"Don't call me a bitch, then." Zexion replied, rolling his eyes, "Why are you here? I was enjoying myself."

"That's the thing, ain't it? He's always callin' when we're finally havin' fun." Xigbar placed both hands on his hips and leaned forward, hair falling over his shoulder, "You got work to do, kiddo, and it doesn't involve peddling lost books to forgetful old wizards." He held up his hands in a placating gesture, leaning back, "Not that I have a problem with it. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's the gist of it. Saïx has your mission in the Grey Area."

"...Of course, he does." Zexion sighed, swiping up his book before creating a portal, "After you."

"Thanks, kid." Xigbar winked, or maybe just blinked, and started into the portal after lifting his hood. Zexion followed his lead, parting ways in the corridor of darkness so Xigbar could get on his job and Zexion could get his orders.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** I honestly see these two as being the types of friends who will shit talk each other to their other friends and when said friends jump in on it, berate them for it because they have to defend each other. Vexen is endlessly confused and offended that he can't shit talk Xigbar with Zexion. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm surprised I got this done in time.


End file.
